Mark Little
Mark Little is a demigod son of Apollo. He is also the reciever of the prophecy in Moonflower. Appearance Mark is rather tall for his age, with gangly legs. He has shaggy dark gold, almost light brown hair that he almost never remembers to brush. His amber eyes twinkle when he laughs, which is often. Mark wears light jackets and jeans most of the time. For an unknown reason he always wears his cross necklace, a gift from his big half sister, even though he doesn't go to church. He practically lives in his sneakers. Personality Mark is pretty naïve, and often says something insulting, genuinely not knowing that he hurt the person. He always is surrounded by a crowd of friends, and is very confident with them. However, when he isn't with his admirers, Mark proves to be nervous about himself. He doesn't know much about the natures of the monsters he faces, or the locations in modern Western Civilization. He doesn't think he should be leading a quest that will apparently "drown us all in endless gore". Stories The Millenium Chronicles *[[Moonflower|'Moonflower']]- Mark recieves the prophecy of the war that will prove even deadlier than the second Titanomachy, and selects Nico di Angelo and Fallon Corkery to join him. History Mark lived in Newark, New Jersey for most of his life. His mother, Janelle, fell in love with Apollo after her mortal husband left him, with her two year old daughter Sara. Mark never knew he was more special than other kids at school, until the Great Stirring began. During and after that time, his mom wouldn't let him go to school, for fear he'd be attacked. She refused to take him to Camp Halfblood, until their car was flipped over by an angry Hyperborean giant left over from the stirring. He was claimed almost immediately. Relationships *'Janelle Little'- Mark is a total momma's boy. He almost never argues with his mom, and always worries about how she's doing without "the man of the house". *'Sara Little'- Mark's older half sister annoys him to pieces, especially since she started practicing her make-up artist skills on him. He oftentimes finds himself hiding in his room, trying to get away from him with her lipsticks and nail polish. *'Apollo'- Mark is a bit mad at his dad for never talking to him, but is glad he was claimed so quickly. *'Nico di Angelo'- Even though his friends think he's a "total creep", Mark thinks Nico's okay. *'Fallon Corkery'- Mark is unsure what to think of Fallon. He is a bit scared of her, but admires her at the same time. *'Nina Oakely'- Mark gets a bit annoyed by his overbearing girlfriend sometimes, but still claims he's madly in love. He refuses to believe she's ever been mean to Fallon. Fatal Flaw Mark's fatal flaw is his naiveté. He only ever sees the good in people, never their flaws, which makes him get a bit teary-eyed at shooting anyone.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:The Millenium Chronicles Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Children of Apollo Category:Pinecone Face Category:Character